The Strife Family!
by kurogane05
Summary: The Strife Family as little kids! Jenova is exhausted after her fifth and is soon going to have her sixth child... who will it be? It's a surprise! What kind of trouble will Cloud and Sephiroth get into? Just read and find out. thanks JZ for helping me wi
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 (Trip to the Barber)

The mall was filled with bustling people, including the Strife family. The Strife family consisted of a father, mother, and currently five children. The father, Hojo Strife, was always busy and never had much time for his family. The mother, Jenova Strife, was…how to say this…quite strange in the very least. She also was currently 6 months pregnant. The five children were Sephiroth, 6 years old, Cloud, 5 years old, Loz, the first triplet, 3 years 2 min old, Yazoo, the second triplet, 3 years 1 minute old, and Kadaj, the third triplet, 3 years old. All had their own personal flares and flaws. Sephiroth loved his long hair and was very mature for his age, unfortunately that included swearing and an obsession with violent movies. Cloud loved spiking his hair (he thought it made him stand out, but he was also the only one of his family with blond hair) and had an obsession with stuffed animals, chocobos and cactaurs mostly. Loz cried a lot and loved playing, though sometimes the games would get violent. Yazoo never really talked much and was quite calm about most things, but had quite a temper when angered. Kadaj, being the youngest, was overly curious, and often got into trouble.

Anyway, everyone at the mall was enjoying the stores, when a strong burning aroma rose into the air, and suddenly the noise of the crowd was drowned out by the most horrifying scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The scream came from the escalator. Poor Sephiroth had caught his long silver hair in the moving stairs.

"Sephy!" Jenova cried, "Don't worry, we'll get it out!" 2 hours of screaming and reassuring later, the hair came free, and was badly burned.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sephiroth cried. His beautiful hair…burned!

"It's okay Sephy. We'll just have to fix it!" Jenova grabbed her children and rushed out of the mall to the car and headed to the barbershop. Sadly, in her rush, her packages were left behind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the barbershop, the other four kids were entertaining themselves with watching their poor brother sitting in the chair, fidgeting. "Mr. Barber, what should we do?" Jenova asked. The barber whispered into he ear, before Jenova cried, "WHAT? I can't do that!"

"It's the only available option, unless you want it all off…?"

"Okay, okay. Let me tell him first." Jenova walked over to her nervous wreck of a son, fidgeting in the chair. "Sephy, I have some good news…and some bad news." Sephy glanced up nervously.

"What's the good news?"

"We can fix your hair!"

"What's the bad news?"

"Uh, well…in order to fix it, we have to cut it."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sephiroth erupted into tears. His poor hair! "Isn't there another option?" his voice was the very meaning of pleading.

"No…unless you want it all off…" The barber replied form the back.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! That's even worse! Fine…I'll get it c-c-cut." Jenova hugged her son, trying to make him feel better; after all he was her favorite son.

"Don't worry Sephy. After this, I'll give you a present." She smiled.

"Okay." Sephiroth replied preparing himself for the worst nightmare ever!

Now normally, it takes only a few minutes to cut someone's hair. However, being Sephiroth, he burst into tears at every lock of hair cut making the ordeal last an hour and 27 minutes. It was no help what-so-ever that Cloud and Kadaj found the sight quite amusing and laughed uncontrollably, Loz cried himself, and Yazoo just sat their like nothing was happening. It was quite a relief for the barber, Jenova, and Sephiroth when it was over (Sephiroth's hair now only reached his shoulders). When they got in the car to go home, Sephiroth cried out. "It's not FAIR! No I look ugly like Kadaj and Yazoo **(Since Yazoo is younger, his hair is the same length as Kadaj's)**

"Hey! You're a big meanie-kabob-it Sephy!" Kadaj whined.

"Sephy, that was uncalled for!" Yazoo agreed. This led to an intense argument all the way back to the Strife household. When they arrived, Jenova shooed her kids into the living room so she could work on dinner: spaghetti!

"Boys, why don't you watch a movie?" Jenova suggested, while getting out the ingredients.

"Can we watch Saw?" Sephiroth asked.

"No, Sephy, it's too scary for you brothers." Sephiroth turned his head to glare harshly at his brothers. "Now, don't get angry at them. It's not their fault they're still too young." Sephiroth thought a moment.

"What about Pirates of the Caribbean?" Sephiroth asked.

"Sure. That's not too scary for them." A chorus of cheers erupted, and Cloud went to put the DVD in the player. Once the movie started, Sephiroth watched intently to the swordplay. Cloud was pretty bored, but he squealed whenever he saw the cute dog with the keys. Loz cried when things got a little too scary for him, and Yazoo poked fun at the romantic scenes. Kadaj didn't really understand most things, and kept asking Yazoo or Cloud to explain it to him. Finally, dinner was ready and everyone piled around the table.

"Mother, where's father?" Yazoo asked.

"Your father's still working at Shinra. He might be working almost the whole night. He works to hard." Jenova answered placing spaghetti on each of the plates as she walked around the table. Things continued normally throughout dinner; normal for the Strife's that is. That meant Sephiroth and Kadaj were throwing meatballs, Loz was crying. Yazoo was ignoring everyone, and Cloud was trying to feed one of his stuffed animals spaghetti. After dinner, Jenova put Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz, and Cloud to bed. Sephiroth was sitting at the computer playing a game, when Jenova called him over to the T.V. "Okay, here's your present." She presented to him, The Last Samurai. "Would you like to watch it?"

"Does it have swordplay?"

"Yes."

"Alright!" So the mother and son watched the movie, before Sephiroth went to bed, smiling, because he quite enjoyed his last day of summer…except the hair cut part.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (First day of Hell a.k.a school part 1)

In the morning, Jenova screamed, "SEPHY! CLOUD! Time for school, don't want to be late for your first day!" The two descended the stairs, rubbing sleep from their eyes, before their clothes attacked them. After getting properly dressed, they were thrown onto their chairs and greeted with cold eggs and toast. They gave their mother a look, but she replied, "You should have gotten up earlier."

"YOU WOKE US UP 2 MINUTES AGO!" They screamed.

"Well, it's not my job to get you up earlier. Now eat your breakfast, and then your father will take you to school." After eating their cold breakfast (which was highly disgusting) they got in Hojo's car and went to school. When they arrived, Hojo remembered he didn't know which room to leave them at and he was going to be late. "Sephy, you know where to got right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I have to go or I'll be late, so can you show Cloud to class?"

"Sure."

"Thanks Sephy." He patted his son on the head. He turned to his younger son.

"Now Cloud, be good, and follow Sephy okay?"

"Yes father." Cloud replied. Hojo waved, before driving off, leaving Sephiroth with a nervous Cloud.

"Let's go Cloud."

"B-but I'm scared."

"There's nothing to be scared about. It's just preschool. Well, preschool for you.

I'm in Kindergarten. Anyway, follow me." Sephiroth walked toward the preschool, Cloud trailing behind him like a puppy. Cloud kept darting his large, wide eyes around. Everything looked big and strange to Cloud. He thought a water fountain was a monster spitting water, and clung to his older brother in fear. When they arrived at the preschool room, Sephiroth waved good-bye before walking toward the Kindergarten room. However, Cloud took this waving as a sign to follow. It took Sephiroth quite a while to realize Cloud was right behind him. When he did notice, he dragged Cloud by the collar back to preschool. This time, he told Cloud to stay with the preschool teachers until their mother came to get him. Then, Sephiroth continued back to Kindergarten.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Cloud entered the preschool room, he was met with many other children poking his hair. They found it amusing that Cloud's hair was spiky and always stayed the same shape. Cloud whined, "Stop it! You're gonna make the gel come out and make it un-spiky!" So the kids stopped and decided to play house.

"Okay, Zack, you can be the dad, I'll be the kid, and Cloud…you can be the mom." Said a red-haired kid named Reno.

Cloud blinked before whining, "Why do I have to be the mom?"

"Cause your hair makes you look more like a girl." Reno replied. Cloud's bottom lip trembled, before he exploded into tears.

"It's okay Cloud." Said a girl with brown hair and blue eyes. "I'll be the mom."

"You're so nice Aerith." Zack said. "Sure, you can be the mom."

"But what will I be?" Asked Cloud.

Reno thought a moment, before replying, "You can be the house." Cloud erupted into tears once more.

"RENO!" Scolded Aerith. "It's okay Cloud." But Cloud had stopped crying and was staring with the widest eyes you could possibly get. "Cloud? Clo-"

"WOLFIE!" Cloud squealed. The other kids watched stunned as Cloud ran over to a corner and tackled a worn, stuffed gray wolf. He rocked back and forth with it clasped in his arms, the happiest smile on his face. "Okay…creepy." Reno commented.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Sephiroth was having his hair made fun of because it was "gray." "You have gray hair like an old man!"

"I AM NOT AN OLD MAN! AND MY HAIR IS **_SILVER_**!"

"Silver is another name for gray."

"Not it isn't! _Silver_ is metallic, shiny, and beautiful. _Gray_ is dull, ugly, and looks like shit!"

"Oooh! You said a bad word!"

"Shut up! I did not!" This led to Sephiroth chasing his fellow classmates with a bloody lead pipe he had found on his way to class. The teacher came in to find this chaos, and immediately shouted, "Everybody sit down!" All the other children sat down, but Sephiroth remained standing and replied cockily, "Why should I?"

"You should because I am your new teacher, and you have to listen to what I say and obey it."

"I don't think I will." Sephiroth replied. While the teacher was thinking about her worst students and comparing them to Sephiroth, said child put a tack on her chair.

"Will you just please sit down?" Sephiroth thought a moment, before responded, "Okay." He sat down and waited quietly. The teacher looked at him suspiciously, before sitting down and then leaping up while screaming in pain. "WHO did this?" She demanded and she rubbed her bottom.

"Did what?" Sephiroth asked in a strangely calm fashion. At this, the teacher stopped rubbing her bottom and walked over to the silver-haired student who was sitting at his desk.

"What is wrong with you? This is the first day of class and you're ruining it for everyone."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He replied with a smirk on his face. The teacher stared blindly at him, trying to figure out what was going on. She returned to the front of the room.

"I apologize for that outburst class, but we must start learning at some time. It's now time for introductions. My name is Akiko Yamada. You can call me Ms. Yamada. We will go around the class student by student, and you will tell me your names." She explained to the class.

'Wow, this must be the first day of hell.' Sephiroth thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (First day of Hell a.k.a school part 2)

"It's snack time everyone!" Zack yelled to all the preschoolers. There were many cheers from Cloud's classmates, but not Cloud himself. After a while, Aerith became worried and decided to try and find Cloud. She finished her chocolate-covered pocky, got up, and looked around the classroom trying to find Cloud.

"Maybe he died." Reno pointed out.

"That's a horrible thing to say!" Aerith replied angrily. She began her search again. "Cloud? Cloud where are you?" A faint sound was her answer. "Did you hear that?" Aerith asked.

"What are you talking about?" Zack asked.

"Probably the wind." Reno replied. Aerith heard it again.

"It's coming from the bathroom." Aerith stated.

"Then check it out." Reno demanded.

"Okay I'll go." Aerith walked slowly to the door, her hand extended in front of her. She grabbed the knob, twisted, and pulled.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cloud screamed. "What is it?" he said recovering from his sudden fright.

"It's snack time. Don't you want to eat?" Aerith asked.

"No, I'm playing with my wolf." Cloud smiled.

"That's what you were doing in here?" Reno asked. "Playing with that stupid doll?"

"What did you say?" Cloud asked in a whimpering voice.

"Stu…pid…doll." Reno annunciated. At this point, Cloud was out of the bathroom with his wolf in one hand, Reno's neck in the other.

"If you ever call my wolfie stupid again, I'll KILL you!" Cloud said releasing Reno. Reno got up, ran back into the bathroom and cried.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Sephiroth was digging through the books trying to find one with violence. His search proved unsuccessful, leaving him in a foul mood. Then he noticed some kids playing a game that looked like a battle scene. Sephiroth jumped into the game having his character destroy all the others. This led to the kids crying to their teacher and putting Sephiroth in time out. Of course Sephiroth refused to sit still, causing the time out to be longer. Finally Ms. Yamada called all the kids over and said, "We're going to watch a movie!" This was met with squeals of happiness along with shouts of suggestions.

Suddenly, Sephiroth shouted over the noise, "Let's watch The Last Samurai!" The teacher became quiet, while some of the kids asked, "What's that?" Sephiroth tried to answer, but the teacher injected, "It's a movie we are not going to watch!" Sephiroth glared at the teacher seething with anger.

Two minutes later, the class was happily watching Barney except for Sephiroth. He was currently thinking of ways to torture the ugly purple dinosaur. After thirty minutes of suffering, the show was over and Sephiroth was overjoyed. He danced around screaming, "It's over! It's over! And I'm still sane!" The teacher begged to differ. Either way, she gained the class' attention and explained, "Now we will all draw a picture of what we learned to today." The class sat in their seats and got to work. Sephiroth smirked and got to work, cackling insanely in his head.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the preschool room, the teacher was currently trying to get Cloud to come over and sit down for story time. "Cloud, you really have to put that wolf away now. She demanded.

"WOLFIE!" Cloud replied.

"Really Cloud, I'm serious."

"WOLFIE!"

"Cloud."

"WOLFIE!"

"Clo-"

"WOLFIE!" At that time, the principal came in and asked what was going on.

"Cloud will not put down the wolf and come for story time." The teacher explained. The principal thought a moment.

"Well, why don't you have him bring the wolf to story time?" The principal suggested.

After slapping herself in the face, the teacher said, "Why didn't I think of that?" Using the suggested idea, she got Cloud to sit down for story time. Thankfully, there was only 10 minutes left of school.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh shit! School ends in 6 minutes!" Jenova screamed looking at the clock.

"Oooh! Mother, you said a swear w-" Kadaj started, but Jenova grabbed him and his brothers and shoved them out the door screaming, "Get in the damn van!" The brothers scrambled into the very back 3 seats and buckled their seat belts, before they drove off as fast as the speed limit would allow to the school.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sephiroth and his classmates were cleaning up their messes while their teacher was going over their pictures. She went to one with stick figures hugging each other and little designs on the side. "Masterpiece!" She placed a "nice job" sticker on it. She went to the next one with stick figures cleaning. "Masterpiece!" She placed a "good job" sticker on it. She went to the next one with a perfectly drawn Barney with its head cut off. "Death Scene!" She was about to put a sticker on it, when her mind finally processed what was drawn. "WHAT! She thought, 'Who would have done this?' "SEPHIROTH!"

"I DIDN"T DO IT!" He screamed.

She sighed and decided to let it slide this once, if only to save her sanity. She crumpled it up and threw it in the garbage. Glancing at the clock, she saw it was almost time for everyone to be picked up. 'Thank god!'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You three stay in the van!" Jenova told the triplets. She walked to the preschool room and scanned for her son. Not seeing him, she asked the teacher. "Where is Cloud?"

"Cloud? You're Cloud's mother?"

"Yes, where is he?"

"Under the table." Jenova blinked and peered under seeing Cloud hugging a stuffed wolf. "Oh, Cloud, that is an adorable wolf!" Cloud smiled and nodded. "Well, it's time to go, so put it back." Cloud's eyes watered and his bottom lip trembled. The teacher quickly screamed, "NOOOOO...Uh, he can keep it!"

"Really? Why thank you!" Jenova smiled. "What are you going to call it?"

"Fenrir" Cloud immediately replied.

"What a good name. Well, time to go, say bye!"

"BYE!" Cloud waved. Jenova led Cloud towards the Kindergarten room and went in.

"Hello?" Jenova asked.

"Hello." The teacher replied.

"I'm here to get Sephy."

"Who?"

"Sephiroth."

"Him?"

"Yes. Where is he?"

"Over there!" Jenova looked, and indeed, Sephiroth was "over there."

"Sephy! Time to go!"

"FINALLY!" He held Jenova's hand and the three walked out. None of them heard the teacher's sigh of relief.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"When are they coming back?" Kadaj whined, squirming in his seat.

"You're very impatient Kadaj." Yazoo stated calmly.

"But I want to know what they did today!"

"Well, you can stop wondering because here they come." Jenova opened the side door, and Sephiroth and Cloud climbed into the middle two seats. Kadaj immediately asked millions of questions.

"SHUT UP KADAJ!" Sephiroth roared. Kadaj sank into his chair, protecting his face.

"I told you it would bother them." Yazoo stated.

"So? I'm curious." Kadaj replied.

"You're always curious." Yazoo stated, before staring out the window.

"Hey Cloud, can I see the wolf?" Kadaj asked.

"No." Cloud said.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"NO!" As the argument continued, Yazoo was getting a headache. Finally, he lost his temper.

"WILL BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP! KADAJ STOP ASKING FOR THE FRIGGIN WOLF AND ASKING SO MANY DAMN QUESTIONS! YOU'RE GIVING ME A HEADACHE!" Yazoo screamed, scaring everyone around him. Kadaj unbuckled his seat belt and climbed closer to Sephiroth.

"Mom, Kadaj got out of his seat!" Loz said.

"Kadaj…" Jenova turned her angry eyes on him. "GET YOUR ASS BACK IN THAT SEAT!" Poor Kadaj was so scared, he did as told.

"Tattletale." Kadaj mumbled to Loz.

"Am not." Loz replied.

"Are to." This went on for a while, until Yazoo shouted again and the rest of the ride was silent. At home, everyone went about their business. Jenova sighed, knowing it was going to be a long school year. And what trouble would come with another child expected?

----------------------------------------

Okay, I haven't done this yet, but I will now. I want reviews peoples! The more reviews I get, the more likely you get the next chapter uploaded. Okay? So review! Please?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (Halloween Scares part 1)

September flew by faster than ever, bringing the cold air and fallen leaves of October. Sephiroth was going to school with his mini-trench coat and Cloud was always bundled in warm sweaters. Halloween soon arrived, with the promise of candy and scary stories.

Sephiroth awoke Halloween morning and rushed to put on his costume; he was a mighty samurai! Jenova helped Cloud slip into his 'wolf' costume: it was actually a German Shepard costume. After colleting their stuff, they got into the car and Hojo drove them to school. Cloud now knew where to go and hurried to class, as did Sephiroth. They were eager to show off their costumes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud entered the preschool room and put his stuff on his hanger. He spotted Aerith and went over to say hi.

"Aerith!"

"Oh, hello Cloud."

"Look, I'm a wolfie!"

"Um, I think you look more like a German Shepard." Cloud's eyes watered.

"But, I'm supposed to be a wolf…"

"It's alright Cloud. If that's what you are, then I believe you." Cloud brightened.

"Thanks Aerith!"

"Aerith" Reno, dressed in a dragon costume, appeared behind the two, along with a new girl. She was dressed in a martial arts outfit. "This is Tifa! I think you and her could be friends."

"It's nice to meet you Tifa." Aerith smiled.

"You too." Tifa replied.

"Hi Tifa, I'm Cloud." Cloud stuck a 'paw' out.

"Nice to meet you Cloud. I like your dog costume."

"It's not a dog costume! I'm a wolfie!" Cloud said exasperatedly.

"Oh, well, I like your wolf costume!" Tifa corrected. "Hey, let's play a game!"

"Yeah, how about hide and seek?" Reno suggested. Everyone agreed. Tifa volunteered to be it. As she went to count and everyone else went to hide, Reno thought up a mischievous plan, and smirked lightly to himself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sephiroth burst into class and declared, "Beware! The greatest samurai has arrived!"

"Who are you?" A black-haired, red-eyed person glared at him.

"I'm Sephiroth. Who are you?"

"Vincent." The boy replied. Sephiroth scanned him.

"What are you?"

"A vampire." As the two exchanged glares, everyone else backed away in fear. Those glares were intense!

"Everyone, sit down!" Ms. Yamada shouted as she entered the classroom. The other students went to their seats, but Sephiroth and Vincent continued to glare daggers at each other. "Sephiroth! Vincent! That includes you!" When they ignored her, she went up and stood between them. "Both of you get to your seats or it's time-out!" Under the threat of the dreaded time-out, the two stomped to their seats. You could feel the heated atmosphere. "Now, today we're going to show off your costumes to the upperclassmen." Everyone lined up quickly. Sephiroth smirked.

"VINCENT!" The boy turned, glaring harshly.

"What?"

"Bet I have a better costume than you!"

"Is that a declaration of challenge?"

"Indeed. Do you accept?"

"I would never back down from a challenge." The two marched out the door, smirks plastered on their faces. Oh, yes. They would win this challenge. The class walked around to the next hall, and showed off their costumes to the 3rd graders.

"Oh, that samurai costume is adorable!"

"The vampire-one is really mysterious!"

"I love those two! The samurai and vampire!"

"So cute!"

"Which is better?" Sephiroth demanded.

"I like them both!" A girl replied. As they continued throughout the school, the older classmen either couldn't decide, or thought both were cute. This didn't suit well for Vincent or Sephiroth. I mean, it was a contest, there had to be a winner! Not standing for a tie, Sephiroth rushed up to the teacher and demanded, "WHICH IS BETTER?"

"Why, the vampire of course. It's more 'halloween-ish'." The teacher replied. Of course, she also liked the samurai costume, but absolutely hated Sephiroth, so she just said she preferred Vincent's.

"See, you lose." Vincent stated. Sephiroth turned his glare on Vincent.

"That's not fair! She's the only one that didn't say both or couldn't decide! If we had more people that could choose, it would have been fair!"

"Oh shut up. You're such a sore loser." The two got into a squabble, the teacher having to separate them.

"Time-outs for both of you! The is NO rough-housing in the school!" She declared, sending them into separate corners. Vincent sat still the whole time and was able to get out within 5 minutes. Sephiroth couldn't because he kept moving, and hated that Vincent got out first.

"I'll get him. I'll bet my sword I will defend my honor, like a true samurai!" Sephiroth mumbled. Oh he would defeat that 'vampire'. Mark his words, he would!

-------------------------------------------------------------

Loz, Yazoo, and Kadaj were running around the house, playing a game of tag. They were being quite noisy, and Jenova wanted some peace and quiet.

"ALL THREE OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP! I NEED PEACE AND QUIET!" Jenova screamed. The triplets turned their big eyes on her.

"We're sorry."

"YOU ALL BETTER BE SORRY OR I'LL KICK YOU ASSES TO KINGDOM COME!" Jenova shouted, before rubbing her temples. And to think she was about to have another 'monster' in the house. After calming down, she suggested, "Why don't you watch a movie?"

"YAY!" The triplets shouted.

"I want to watch-"

"Why do you get to pick?"

"Because I'm older than you two!"

"So? It's only by a few seconds!"

"I'm still older!"

"Can I pick?"

"I'M picking!"

"No I AM!"

"HOW ABOUT...!" Jenova interrupted, "You watch "Nightmare before Christmas?" It was silent, before all three agreed it might be fun to watch with it being Halloween. After putting the movie in, Loz cried at anything scary, Yazoo just liked to poke fun at Sally and Jack, and Kadaj just kept asking Yazoo what some thing's meant. Jenova took this time to rest up a bit. It was so much quieter with only Sephiroth, and even Cloud wasn't too bad. Any of the triplets alone were quite mature, but put them all together…insanity! Glancing at the clock, she saw it was almost lunchtime. There went her resting…

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Review! Thanks you to those who did. You get a cyber cookie! Now please review this chapter, because the more reviews, the faster the update!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 (Halloween Scares part 2)

Reno asked Cloud for him to go outside with him and hide. They raced outside and hid behind a garbage can.

"You know Cloud, I think people are having difficulty figuring out you're a wolf." Reno said slyly.

"Really?" Cloud asked. At Reno's look, Cloud hung his head. "I want people to know I'm a wolf."

"Well…" Reno sighed. "I can help."

"Really? Would you?" Cloud asked.

"Sure." Reno's voice was dripping with sarcasm, but Cloud didn't take notice. "People might recognize you as a wolf if you put soap ALL over your mouth."

"But, that's nasty…" Cloud whined.

"Well, alright…" Reno trailed off.

"Will it really make me more of a wolf?"

"Oh sure!" Reno smirked.

"Okay, I'll do it!"

"Here's the soap Cloud."

"Thanks Reno." Cloud smothered the foam soap onto his face. "Now what?"

"Why don't you chase me?"

"OKAY!" Cloud chased Reno around, and eventually the teacher noticed.

"OH MY GOD IT'S A RABID DOG! CALL THE POLICE! CALL 311!" She rushed to get the phone and call. 'Perfect' Reno thought. The police arrived swiftly and saw 'the rabid dog' chasing Reno around.

"Get it!" They threw the loop around Cloud's neck catching him. When they tried pulling Cloud closer to 'cure' him, Cloud erupted into tears.

"I didn't do anything wrong! Don't hurt me!" Cloud cried. Realizing they had hurt a little boy, the police tried to calm him down, but Cloud was in hysterics! Even Aerith and Tifa tried, but nothing was working. "I WANT SEPHY!!!!!!!!" Cloud finally cried. The teacher immediately set out to get 'Sephy'.

-------------------------------------------------------

Sephiroth was currently with the rest of his class, waiting to enter the Haunted House.

"I bet it's not even that scary." Sephiroth stated.

"Oh? Are you sure?" Vincent said sarcastically.

"Of course!"

"Then how about a race? First to get out of the Haunted House without getting scared wins?"

"Oh, a challenge? Then I accept!" The two prepared to race thought the house of horrors. "Ready?"

"Set…"

"GO!" They said together before racing into the haunted house. As expected, it was practically the un-scariest thing Sephiroth or Vincent had ever seen. But just as they were turning to get to the exit, a werewolf popped out. Vincent, being who he was, leaped up and landed on top of Sephiroth.

"The most evil of all evils!" Vincent declared. "The dreaded werewolf!"

"It's fake you know." Sephiroth stated. Vincent blinked.

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh…" Sephiroth smirked.

"I win!" Sephiroth leaped out the exit and did a little happy dance. Vincent's face soured in anger.

"I knew it was fake!"

"Suuuuuuuuuuuure you did." Sephiroth laughed.

"SEPHIROTH!"

"I DIDN'T DO IT!!!!!!" Sephiroth replied.

"Listen, you idiot! Your brother's crying because, well, he looked like a rabid dog and the police were going to take him away. He said he wants-"

"WHAT!!!" Sephiroth roared. Sephiroth followed the teacher to Cloud, and everyone else followed Sephiroth to see what was going on. They arrived to find Cloud bawling his eyes out. Even though Vincent hated Sephiroth, he felt sorry for his little brother.

"Cloud, who did this?" Sephiroth demanded.

"Sephy!" Cloud cried. "I didn't do anything and they were going to hurt me!!"

"I know. Who made you do this?"

"Reno!"

"Reno?" Cloud pointed to the redhead, who backed away. "Did he now?" Sephiroth approached the redhead. "You're in for it now, buddy. NO ONE messes with my brother!" While the police dealt with Reno and explained everything to Sephiroth, Vincent went over to Cloud.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes…who are you?"

"I'm Vincent."

"Hello!" Cloud smiled. "Do…do _you_ know what I am?"

"Uh…a uh…" Vincent studied the costume. It looked like a dog, but he noticed that changes had been made to it. The tail was furrier, the ears more pointed, and the eyes were painted gold. "Oh, a wolf right?"

"_YES_! Everyone else thinks I'm a dog! How'd you know?"

"Well, the ears, tail, and the eyes especially. Only wolves have that kind of golden eye."

"Cool! I can't believe you noticed! You're amazing!" Cloud smiled.

"VINCENT! GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!" Sephiroth roared.

"We were merely having a conversation." The two returned to their room with their class, arguing the whole way. Aerith and Tifa decided to have Cloud play with them. As everything returned to normal, the police let out a sigh. How could it be _this_ crazy in pre-school? They left and returned to their daily duties.

------------------------------------------------------------------

The triplets had settled down after lunch, and were playing video games. Jenova had nodded off to sleep, and when she awoke she noticed she had only a few minutes until school let out!

"Aie! Not again! Get in the damn van you three! We're going to be late!" She shoved them out and they hurried to get to the school. When she arrived, she told the triplets to stay in the van while she got their brothers…again. She retrieved Cloud, who tried to explain his troubles today, but Jenova couldn't exactly understand. However, when she got Sephiroth, he explained everything perfectly and Jenova was not happy.

"It's okay mother! I'm okay because Sephy saved me!" Cloud smiled.

"Fine…but be careful from now on!" Jenova said exasperatedly. They all got in the van and went home. Sephiroth was complaining about Vincent while Cloud was telling about his adventures to the ever-curious Kadaj. Once home, Jenova prepared dinner while her sons went about their business.

Finally, when they had finished dinner, it was time to trick-or-treat! Just what Jenova needed; hyper-sugar high-children.

"Alright, let's get this over with!" Jenova sighed. The 5 kids ran from house to house, collecting as much candy as they could. Along the way, Sephiroth ran into _him:_ Vincent!! How dare he!

"What are you doing here?"

"I live a few blocks away. There a problem?" The two continued to glare at each other.

"Bet I have more candy than you!" Sephiroth stated.

"Bet I can end up with more candy than you!" Vincent replied.

"It's on!" Sephiroth challenged. "By the end of our trick-or-treating, the one with the most candy wins!" The two immediately went around collecting every piece of candy they could get, and I mean every piece! Sephiroth would use his sword and poke holes in other peoples' bags and have their candy spill into his bag! Vincent stole candy from others by force and even succeeded in stealing some from the givers' baskets while they weren't looking! When they finished, both had the same amount of candy! Jenova called Sephiroth to get to bed, and that ended their battle. Once her five children were tucked in bed, Jenova collapsed into the couch. How much more could she take of this? She hoped they wouldn't like Halloween for much longer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Review! You know you want to! Thanks to those who did. Happy Halloween _Minna_-_san_!

Sorry I uploaded this after Halloween. So Happy-Belated Halloween!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 (Family Feasts and Accidents!)

November came, bringing feelings of unity and happiness. Sephiroth was learning all about pilgrims, and getting bored with them because they weren't 'cool' enough to have samurai swords. Cloud was making all sorts of crafts for the oncoming Thanksgiving holiday. Turkeys, pilgrim hats, Indian feather, and many other things were arriving home. Finally, Thanksgiving weekend arrived, and it was time to go out to their cousin Leon's farm. Hojo couldn't make it however, because he had too much work. It was only going to be Jenova and her children; just like last year.

"Do you all have everything?" Jenova asked exasperated. This was going to be a long drive.

"YES!" Her chorus of children replied.

"Very well. Let's go." The children piled into the car and strapped their seat belts. They drove onto the highway, and set out for the farm.

"WE'RE GOING TO THE FARM! WE'RE GOING TO THE FARM! WE'RE GOING TO THE FARM! WE'RE GOING TO THE FARM! WE'RE GOING TO THE FARM!"

"SHUT UP KADAJ!" Sephiroth screamed. Man was that annoying.

"But we're going to the-"

"FARM! I KNOW!"

"Isn't it exciting?"

"NO." Kadaj pouted, and turned to look out the window.

"Hey Kadaj, want to play I spy?" Loz asked.

"No, that's not really fun. How about the alphabet game 1?" Kadaj suggested.

"Okay, Yazoo, Sephy, Cloud. You in?" Loz asked.

"I'll play." Yazoo replied.

"Can my wolfie play with me too?" Cloud asked.

"Sure Cloud, the more the merrier!" Kadaj replied. Cloud smiled and nodded.

"I'll humor you all and play too." Sephiroth said.

"Alright, let's start. A!" Yazoo said, spotting a sign that said "No Passing".

"I see an A!" Cloud said, spotting a "Café Open" sign.

"There's an A!" Kadaj pointed out a sign that said "Road Closed"

"B! I see a B!" Yazoo frantically pointed at another sign. The game continued until, surprise, surprise, Loz won.

"I win! I win!" Loz smiled.

"Shut up Loz!" Sephiroth muttered. He had gotten the _least_ amount of letters. He was supposed to win. "I don't like this game. Let's play something else."

"Okay, what do you want to play Sephy?" Cloud asked.

"THUMB WAR!" Sephiroth shouted, thrusting his thumb out. After a few rounds of thumb war, Sephiroth had regained his honor and won every battle. Sitting smugly in his chair, he listened to his brothers' complaints.

"Mom?" Kadaj asked suddenly.

"Yes Kadaj?" Jenova asked.

"Can we listen to the radio?"

"Fine." Jenova replied. Once it was on, the car was filled with the screech-, uh I mean, "_wonderful singing"_ of the Strife children. Jenova was about to cry because it was so "_beautiful"_. Finally, Jenova pulled onto the dirt road to their cousin's farm.

"We're almost there." Cloud leaped up excitedly. A small figure stood outside, waving frantically.

"There's Leon." Sephiroth stated.

"YAY! Cousin Leon!" The triplets cheered. Jenova parked outside the house, and the kids leaped out to give their cousin a hug, or in Sephiroth's case, a handshake.

"Hello Leon." Jenova smiled.

"Hello auntie Jenova." Leon replied. "Come on, let's go see the chocobos!" The six ran off towards the pen and Cloud squealed in delight. He just loved chocobos! "Cloud, you want to help me feed them?"

"Okay!"

"Come on then." Leon turned to the triplets. "Can you guys chase the chocobos into their feeding pen?"

"SURE!" The triplets went mad and scared those chocobos right into the pen. After calming their frantic beating hearts, they ate the food Leon and Cloud offered. If the chocobos hated anyone, it was those triplets.

"This is boring." Sephiroth stated. He walked around, before decided to go inside. He sat on the couch and watched the strange adults watch football. Boy was he bored. I mean, where were the swords?

"Sephiroth, would you like to help me cook? You can cut the onions."

"Cutting? Okay!" Sephiroth started slicing so fast, that poor onion didn't know what hit it.

Meanwhile, the triplets had found the nearby pond, and discovered it was filled with FROGS! Each triplet lay in a corner of the pond, trying to catch as many as possible.

"I've got one!" Loz squealed.

"So, I've caught ten-now eleven!" Kadaj bragged.

"I've only got twenty." Yazoo stated. The race for the most frogs continued.

Elsewhere, Cloud and Leon were playing in the gazebo with some kittens.

"I love this one." Leon said. It was dark brown with black stripes all over.

"I don't know which one I like best." Cloud replied. He currently had a tan one with white stockings curled in his lap. "There're all so cute."

"I know, I-Oh no!" Leon leaped up. The white cat with black markings escaped from the gazebo and ran out. "The dog'll hurt it!" Leon and Cloud dashed out, making sure to lock the gazebo so the other kittens wouldn't escape. The white kitten dodged the two kids, before it spun and dashed off even faster; the dog had spotted it. Now the dog was a good dog, but it just LOVED to chase the cats. Leon and Cloud quickly caught the kitten before it could dash past them, but the hyper dog had started to burst in their direction. They ran, dog close on their heels. Cloud noticed the triplets up ahead.

"Yazoo! Kadaj! Loz! Catch the kitten!" Cloud tossed the poor thing in the triplets' direction. All three went to catch the kitten, and it fell…right into the pond.

"The kitten!"

"The dog!" Leon dragged the dog away, while Cloud and his brothers saved the drowning kitten and returned it to the gazebo.

"That was crazy." Leon stated, slightly out of breath. All of them broke into laughter.

"Kids! Dinner!" Everyone ran in and got their food. After some people gave thanks, it was time to feast! Sephiroth was bragging about his "battle" with the onions. The triplets were arguing over who won their frog contest. Leon and Cloud sat in the corner and were talking about all the animals. Later, Leon and Sephiroth got in an argument about which was better, gunblade or samurai swords. Finally, the adults sent all the kids outside for some peace and quiet.

"What are we supposed to do?" Sephiroth asked.

"Well, we could play tag?" Cloud suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun!" Leon replied. "I'll be it!" The brothers ran off, their cousin following. Leon had tagged Cloud, then Cloud attacked Loz, and Loz took Yazoo by surprise, then it went to Kadaj, and back to Cloud, who tagged Leon. Leon, deciding Sephiroth needed to be tagged, went after him. Sephiroth was tagged, and went after everyone else. To get away, they ran behind some farm equipment. They were about to pass, when Cloud let out a scream and fell, grasping his chest and struggling to breathe.

"CLOUD!" The brothers tried to help Cloud, who had tears springing from his eyes, lips starting to turn blue.

"MOM! CLOUD'S HURT!" Leon ran inside to get help. The adults ran out and helped Cloud regain his breath.

"What happened?" Jenova asked.

"I…I don't know." Cloud gasped. Jenova looked at her son's chest, and saw there was a scrape below his ribs.

"Auntie, I think he scraped himself on the blades of our farm equipment." Leon said. "Are you okay Cloud?"

"I think so." Cloud said, regaining a steady heartbeat and breathing pattern. The adults had the kids play inside after that, fearing another incident. Finally, it was time for the Strifes to say good-bye.

"It was good to see you again." Jenova said.

"Bye Leon!" The kids shouted, or muttered in Sephiroth's case. They piled back into the car, and headed back home.

"WE'RE GOING HOME! WE'RE GOING HOME! WE'RE GOING HOME! WE'RE GOING HOME! WE'RE GOING HOME!"

"KADAJ! SHUT UP!" Sephiroth roared. Kadaj quieted, and a whole new game of alphabet was started. When they got home, Jenova tucked them in, before resting herself. She placed a hand on her stomach. She could feel her baby, and wondered if it would be just as crazy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for being late…again…I wanted it up by Thanksgiving. Sorry! Have some turkey sandwiches!

Anyway review please! Onegai!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 (The Baby is Coming!)

The next day, Jenova got her sons up as usual, giving them a good hot meal this time, because she accidentally slept in and had to make it quickly. They got into their outfits, and went with Hojo to school while Jenova decided to take a little nap.

----------------------------------------------

Cloud burst into his pre-school, ready to share what he did on the farm. He was so hyper, that he was bouncing around the room. He was even bouncing when he sat. Tifa and Aerith came to say hello and sat beside him, also eager to share their adventures. Suddenly, the black-haired boy, Cloud recalled him from the first day of school, came and sat down with them as well.

"Hi. You're Cloud right?" The boy asked.

"Yeah!"

"I'm Zak. Can we be friends?"

"Sure!" The two smiled and went back to eagerly awaiting for their time to share their adventures that weekend. Finally, the teacher had everyone settle down and picked a volunteer to go first. Cloud listened intently, until it was his turn. He went and told his tale.

"Okay, I went to see my cousin Leon and we got to pet chocobos and then I went to pet a kitten and one got out and was chased by a dog and so we had to get it and then I threw it and it fell in the pond and then we all had a feast and then we played tag and then I fell and got hurt, but I'm okay and then we decided it was time to go and left. Yup!" Everyone took a few seconds to register everything Cloud had said, before questions arose.

"You threw a kitten?"

"It fell in a pond?"

"You hurt yourself?"

"You got to pet chocobos?" So Cloud answered all the questions and when asked about how he got hurt, he explained how he fell by the equipment and showed them the slight scar on his side.

"That looks like it hurt."

"It did. I couldn't breathe for a while." Cloud finished his story and the next student went. Reno scooted over to sit behind Cloud.

"Bet you should've died." He whispered. Cloud spun around.

"Shut up. I hate you!" Then he turned his attention back to the speaker while Reno sat stunned at Cloud's defiance.

"Nice Reno. You're so stupid." Zack sniggered. Reno pouted. 'Stupid Cloud.'

------------------------------------------

Sephiroth and his classmates were discussing their trips that weekend, when the teacher walked in with her cup of coffee.

"Okay everyone sit down!" students sat down in their seats and waited for see what they would do. "I know it's a little late, but I would like for everyone to write a 'Things I'm Thankful For" list. Then everyone will read them to the class and the one with the most or best things to be thankful for gets a prize. Okay? Get started!" Sephiroth immediately set to work; this was a challenge. He must get the prize! After about 20 minutes, the teacher told everyone to wrap it up so they could say their list. Many students had, "for my home, parents, siblings, school, toys, food"…the usual. Vincent went up next.

"I am thankful for being alive." The teacher was sort of stunned by this simple statement. Finally, Sephiroth went.

"Okay. I'm thankful for my wonderful mom, my hard-working dad, my big house, my tasty food, my beautiful hair, my rated R movies, my wooden sword…" His list went on quite a while. "And finally, I am thankful for my soon-to-be fifth sibling!" The teacher fell off her chair.

"How many siblings do you have again?" She asked stunned.

"I have 4 right now: Cloud, Loz, Yazoo, and Kadaj. But mother's going to have another soon! I hope it's not annoying." His last statement went unheard as the teacher and the rest of the students tried to figure out how that mother could take care of all those people. Vincent suddenly spoke up.

"Could we see your baby sibling when it's born?" Sephiroth turned a glare on him.

"Maybe. Depends if you can all be nice to it and if my mother has time. She'd have to bring my other brothers too, besides Cloud." The teacher fell over again. Five of those six kids in her classroom? How would she ever survive?

----------------------------------

Jenova watched the triplets play a nice, quiet board game. She was very tired, and kept rubbing her hand over her stomach. That baby sure was kicking.

"Mom?"

"Yes Loz?"

"When will our sibling be born?"

"Soon, I hope." As the kids went back to playing, Jenova decided to take a nap. A few hours later, the triplets woke her up.

"_**WHAT**_?" Jenova screamed. She was getting quite agitated.

"Sorry mother, but it's lunch time." Yazoo replied. Looking at the clock, it was indeed _past_ lunchtime.

"All right. I'm not really up for cooking, so how about going out?"

"To McDonald's?" The three asked hopefully. The Strifes almost never got to eat fast food.

"I don't see why not. Get in the car. After we'll go pick up your brothers." The triplets sped off to the car and got in before Jenova could say "Seatbelt." She drove to the local McDonald's and they all had lunch. The triplets were running around the play place being crazy after they ate some their food. Jenova forgot what milkshakes did to those three so she had them run around to calm them down. A few minutes later, they relaxed and finished the rest of their lunch.

"Are you ready to pick up your brothers?" The triplets nodded and got back in the car. Jenova headed for the school. Suddenly, she felt immense pain! No! It was about a month early!

"Mom are you okay?"

"I think…the baby's coming!" Jenova gasped.

"Our sibling!" The triplets screamed. Jenova told them to settle down so she could drive to the hospital. The only thoughts on their minds were…it's coming. **The Baby!**


End file.
